Demigods Have Layers
by CitiesI'veNeverSeen
Summary: Just some cute little scenes I would've put in the movie. Annabeth is having trouble accepting Percy and the changes he brings with him. He will stop at nothing to make her his friend, or more.


Demigods Have Layers

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Mr. Rick Riordan does. I sound all serious and legal-ish right now. LOL.

Inspiration- I was thinking about The Lightning Thief movie when a very random thought popped into my head. It was that line from Shrek, "Ogres have layers." I kinda combined the two incredibly different ideas going on in my head, and came up with these lovely scenes that I would have put in TLT if I was Chris Columbus.

Note- Even I, the most faithful-to-the-series-fan ever, have made changes that I think would help the movie. Don't hurt me because I changed the book!! I did it in the name of Percabeth, for Lerman's sake!

Note 2- JK. Let us get on with the story!!

Chapter 1-

I woke in a comfy, white bed with clean, cotton sheets. My head hurt. Was I in the hospital? Or worse, was I dead? No, I think I would know if I was dead. And this place didn't look like a hospital either. I was in a hotel room. A Marriott, from what the brochure on the nightstand told me. I was beginning to settle into my surroundings, and maybe even drift back to sleep…

"Well! I see the zombie has risen!" I jolted awake when a certain African-American satyr started flipping out in my face.

"Man! After that little high dive act of yours, we got more freaking publicity than Jon Gosselin! Annabeth and I thought you were a definite goner, but I see the Son of Poseidon can do more than just make drinking fountains blow up. And it was very dramatic how you strode out of the river then passed out majestically when you got to us. Bravo."

I felt like I was back in the infirmary back at camp. But this time, at my bedside was a freaked out Grover, instead of the glad-I-was-alive Grover that was back at CHB.

"You do NOT wanna know how we got you here. Getting an unconscious kid through a giant crowd isn't easy. And how we got you into this Marriott? Forget it. You better thank the gods that I'm part mountain goat and can haul pretty much anything. When your foot got stuck in the elevator door, well, let's just say that you better be glad you still have righty."

Annabeth, who was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, laughed. It was nice to see something uplifting after my rather stressful and scary day.

"I swear, every camera in St. Louis got you on tape! You've got to be a celebrity by now!" Grover continued his rant.

"This sucks." I sighed. "Now my face will once again be splashed all over national television. Gabe will get more publicity too. Like the jerk needs it." I mumbled, now sitting at the foot of the bed, lacing up my Nikes.

"Oh, cheer up, Percy." Annabeth smiled. "Maybe the news media will think you committed suicide and then Gabe will have to come up with a phony sob story. That might generate a few laughs. And since the government think you're dead, you'll never have to pay taxes!"

"Not helping." I shot a glare a her. Watching Gabe cry over my death on national television would be hilarious, but I didn't want any repeats of the motel in Memphis. I had seen enough of my face on the Evening News with Katie Couric.

Just then, a rumble passed through the hallway outside. A guy with a cart was probably coming by to pick up the dishes from peoples' room service dinners.

Grover looked up. "That's my cue." He reached for his leather jacket. "I'm gonna follow this guy to see where they take all those soda cans to get recycled. I'm running kinda low, and they have got to have a warehouse full of empty soda cans around here somewhere. And if they don't recycle, well…" Grover laughed evilly. "Well, then the manager will be hearing from these crutches. I'll be back in a few. See ya!"

Grover shouldered my backpack, then gently closed the door and made his way down the hall. I silently laughed.

"Who knew Grover was green?" I joked.

Annabeth came and sat next to me. Oh, gods. I thought. Those eyes. So… insanely… beautiful….

"He's a nature spirit." Annabeth said. "Of course he's nuts about saving the environment. If he's ever going to find Pan, the Wild will need to stay intact."

I nodded. There were a few moments of silence, then Annabeth sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Annabeth looked sadly at the floor. "Just wondering what they're doing back at camp."

"Hmm… So you're regretting on insisting to come on this retarded quest with me?" I grinned.

"Of course not, Percy. I'm really glad to be out in the world. I'm just a little homesick… for camp… and for Luke."

I was NOT expecting that. She could have slapped me just then and I would have been less surprised. But I kept my cool, and tried to smile. "Luke, huh? How long has this been going on?"

Annabeth nudged me with her shoulder. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Luke's just a cool guy, that's all. He's not that different from all the other guys at camp."

I nodded, but I still felt a little weird. " How do I fit in with the other guys at camp? Am I just another demigod?"

Annabeth brushed her long, brown hair behind her ear. Then she looked up at me with those dazzling blue eyes. "I don't know, Percy. My life has been the same since I was a little girl. Train, train, train. Suddenly you come along and everything changes. You've presented me with opportunities that seemed unimaginable a week ago. But I'm still not too willing to recreate the life I have lived for years. How else can I put this…" She thought for a moment, then an idea hit her.

"Demigods have layers." She confirmed.

"Ew. Do we like molt or something?" I laughed.

"No, you idiot." Annabeth glared at me. "I don't mean literally. I mean that demigods can have multiple personalities and they seem to go through phases. Sometimes we don't want to shed a layer because it's so important to us. The layer I am having trouble getting rid of is Luke. Underneath that, trying to get out, is you."

I thought about what she had said for a moment. I understood that she had lived a monotone and routine life before I came along. For some reason, now that I was here, I had given her a chance to get out in the world. Prove that she was the greatest demigod warrior of all. But, she didn't want to let go of her old life… and Luke… and completely embrace the fact that her life was changing. I had to make her accept me, at least. I was really hoping for more than that, though.

I got up my nerve and looked up at Annabeth. "Hey, wanna meet at the hotel pool at seven? I want you to help me figure out… uhhh… what else I can do with these son of Poseidon powers."

Annabeth looked at me skeptically, but eventually she smiled. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. But don't try too hard. I don't' like pushy guys."

Annabeth reached for the TV remote, and turned the TV on. Then she stared right at me. Her electric blue eyes almost incinerated me, but I couldn't look away.

She spoke softly, "You don't have to try too hard with me, Percy. Trust me, you're already half way there."

She kissed me on the cheek, then handed me the TV remote. I watched her walk back to the desk in the corner of the room. I found a channel to watch, then looked back over at Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Of all the people who could have begged to go on this quest with me, I'm glad it was you."

She grinned, which coated my stomach with butterflies. Just as I was beginning to relax and enjoy a new episode of Breaking Bad, I thought, Hey, maybe this whole quest thing might be good for me after all.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Until…

Grover barged in the door and tossed my backpack on the bed. It was full of soda cans. He stripped off his jacket, then looked at me.

He must've noticed the content look on my face, and the grin on Annabeth's. His eyes darted between us, then he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He looked at us suspiciously and said, "What'd I miss?"


End file.
